Dog Days of Summer
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: How the couples spent their days in the summer.
1. Bikes & Horses

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World.

**Pairing:** Maggie and Delos

**Summary:** When Maggie and Delos bike around, Delos wishes to have brought his horses from Black Dawn.

* * *

><p>Delos grunted as he wiped sweat from his brow.<p>

"Come on Delos!" Maggie urged, breathing heavily as she forced her legs to push the pedals.

The prince grunted again and heaved an exasperated sigh.

They were riding their bikes around the area (Maggie's idea), under the blazing hot sun. Honestly, why didn't Maggie think of doing this when it was cooler? You know, _winter_. When it's not so damned hot outside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Delos muttered, wiping sweat from his brow again.

Maggie glanced back at Delos, grinning enthusiastically. Sweat was forming on her hairline and her brown hair tied in a high, tight ponytail—although some of her locks slipped from it. She was wearing indigo biking shorts and a white tank top with the word "SOCCER" on it. "We're almost there!"

They were biking uphill for the past fifteen minutes now. And it is so _hot_. The biking path was a bit steep and rough, too. Which makes their activity harder. And the air felt so _hot_ and damned humid. The air hung so _heavily_ around them that Maggie (and even Delos) feels as if the air they were breathing were trying to choke them.

Delos pushed the pedals, forcing himself to catch up with Maggie. Of course, he could always just discard this useless piece of metal and run on foot (which would be easier on him since he's a vampire, after all)—but he didn't want to disappoint Maggie.

Or worse, piss her off.

Sometimes he wished that he brought his horses from Black Dawn. At least then, he and Maggie wouldn't be sweating like pigs. Despite the scorching sun above them, his soulmate reached the top and fist-pumped victoriously—actively.

"I reached our checkpoint!" she exclaimed happily, grinning widely.

Delos smirked amusedly at his soulmate before finally reaching Maggie. She was already drinking a bottle of water—one she packed earlier this morning—and using her face towel to wipe off the sweat.

"Whew," Maggie said, retying her ponytail. "That was great, don't you think?"

"_I_ think that we should've just rode horses instead of biking. It would've saved us our effort _and_ our sweat." Delos pulled a face towel from his black backpack (Maggie made him bring his own) and wiped his face with it, already feeling cool.

Maggie giggled softly. "It wouldn't have been fun."

"Yes it would."

She blinked and giggled again. "I mean, it would but it wouldn't have been as fun as biking. Plus, we're doing this to exercise. Not to feel cool under the sun." Then Maggie drank huge gulps of water before continuing. "If I just wanted to feel cool, then I would've stayed in our room and turned our fan on or something."

"Riding horses are still exercising," Delos pointed out, crossing his arms. "Not just to 'feel cool under the sun'."

Maggie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Really? How?"

"Well, it's a sport. And sports can help you exercise," Delos explained briefly—as if it explains everything. He shrugged. "See, riding horses are also exercising."

"It's not exercising if you're not sweating," Maggie retorted.

"Under this hot sun, riding horses can _make_ you sweat."

"Yeah, well, we don't have horses here," Maggie said. She wanted to add; '_So ha!_' but that sounds a bit childish.

"Which is why I wished to have brought my horses from Black Dawn." Delos sighed a bit wistfully.

Maggie smiled softly and patted his shoulder, twisting her bike around so that her bicycle was facing the path they just emerged from. "You don't miss your horses. You just want to ride them." She giggled.

"No harm in that, right?" Delos asked.

"Mm, not really. As long as no one harms anyone, then there's no harm at all," Maggie answered as she gripped the handlebars of her dark silver-colored bicycle. "You ready to go back?"

Delos chuckled softly before turning his own dark-colored bicycle around so that it also faced the path they got out from. "I was ready to go back ever since we stepped outside."

She laughed, a huge grin on her pretty face. "I declare a race, then. Since we're both sweating and feeling hot, I know for sure that we're definitely heading towards our bathroom once we enter our room. So whoever reaches the mansion first will get in the bathroom first, agreed?"

Delos gave her a side-glance. "Why not just shower together?" He smiled at her suggestively.

Maggie blushed and shook her head, shooting a glare at him. Although, now that she took the time to think over his suggestion . . . it didn't sound too bad. What with Delos and his yellow eyes and his dark, disheveled hair and his body being so . . .

_Maggie, no!_ She shook her head again, clearing her head of steamy thoughts of them in their bathroom. Doing stuff. Her blush darkened. "Nope. Not at all."

"Why not?" Delos asked, smiling amusedly as he caught trail of her thoughts and imaginations. He gripped his handlebars as well, looking ready to start the race.

"Because it would be really cramped and tight," Maggie answered, looking to her side while her blush darkened a bit.

"It doesn't sound like you mind though," Delos teased. "I know _I_ wouldn't mind if I was pressed up to you," he continued teasing her. But he really does want a shower right now.

Maggie ignored his comments and forced her face to cool down. "When I say 'Go', the race starts okay?"

Delos grinned and nodded, squeezing his handlebars. He glanced at her slyly—not that Maggie noticed. She was still trying to shove the blood off her cheeks with her mental power.

"Ready . . . set . . ." Maggie said, turning her face down the trail and breathing deeply, ". . . _go_—!"

When she exclaimed 'Go', Delos leaned over and surprised her with a sweet yet brief kiss. To say Maggie was surprised at the sudden move is an understatement. The race was about to _start_ for goodness' sake (and he just _kisses_ her out of the blue)! How . . . absurd. Sweet, but totally ridiculous. So she was left totally _speechless_.

And it was exactly what Delos wanted to happened.

He planned to surprise her with a kiss once she utters the word 'Go' so he could get a head start.

And he did. Delos went along with his plan, leaving Maggie—not moving—on their checkpoint.

"That's cheating!" Maggie exclaimed accusingly (after a few moments of watching him speed downhill), pushing on her pedals to catch up to Delos.

Delos laughed. "No it's not," he exclaimed, still ahead of her, "There were no rules specified anyway! So that was definitely _not_ cheating!"

She shook her head, not being able to suppress her laughter. Maggie grinned, a competitive look in her eyes as she forced herself to catch up to Delos—maybe she could overtake him . . .

Maggie sighed softly, breathing rapidly as she attempted to overtake Delos. Sometimes . . . sometimes, she wishes that Delos _did_ bring his horses from Black Dawn. Maybe she could've won if she was riding a horse while he rode his bicycle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how about it? XD I'm going to make each couple a one-shot, showing an activity that I imagine them doing in the summer (thus, why I called this "Dog Days of Summer"). LOL. xD I already have two one-shots planned (huhuhuhuhu, I'm not telling who the two couples are though…). Six more to go! LOL. I was planning to update this everyday for the next nine days 'cause my relatives are coming on August 1 or sometime around the first week of August. But I don't know. I'll brainstorm more tomorrow though. And _damn_. Damn, damn, damn, damn, _damn_. I should update my VD story soon since I haven't updated that story in, like, three months. Goodness, I'm _that_ shitty in the summer? *slaps self* Ah, well, I've been kinda out of it recently. T.T I don't even know why the shit I'm feeling like this. *sighs exasperatedly* I'm not going to elaborate on how I'm feeling so… *shrugs*

_I hope you guys enjoyed this! :D_

One last thing before I go to my awaited slumber (I'm being a shithead of a rebel right now)…

**Review, please? n_n**

**I love you guys forever and ever! :D**

**And thank you for those who reviewed, placed this in their favorites, subscribed—heck, even the ones who just read this story! I thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. *lots of hearts* Thank you! ^_^**


	2. Garden Hoses

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World.

**Pairing:** Jez and Morgead

**Summary:** Jez and Morgead decide to play with garden hoses.

* * *

><p><em>Splash<em>.

"Morgead!" Jez growled, shaking her wet hair.

Morgead innocently looked up with his green eyes, a blameless smile on his lips. "Yes?"

They were cleaning their motorbikes under the burning sun. And Morgead—that bastard—splashed a bucket of soaped water all over her. Jez scowled, fingering her wet hair. She glared at him when she noticed bubbles popping on her hair. "Seriously?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Morgead stated and continued to wipe his motorbike, not quite hiding an amused smile.

Jez glared, turning back to her motorbike after running her fingers through her damp hair a few times. Oh, he'll pay. She's going to make sure of that.

When it comes to Jez and revenge, she waits for the right time to do it.

In this situation, the "right time" to start her revenge was when Morgead finished wiping his motorbike (Jez despised how shiny he could wipe his motorbike at times like this). Jez bent down to the ground to retrieve "something"—but in reality she grabbed her weapon.

A garden hose.

She opened the water and sprayed it all over his clean motorbike. Making it _really_ wet.

Morgead turned to face her, a menacing glare on his face. "_Jezebel_." He growled.

Jez smiled innocently, dropping the garden hose on the ground near her (she knows that she's going to need it later) before continuing to clean her motorbike. "Yes?" Seems a bit déjà vu, don't you think Morgead? She repressed a snicker at her thought.

What she didn't know was that Morgead _also_ has a garden hose on his side. So he picked it up and opened the water, hiding it behind him. "Jezebel," he said with a frown on his face. He was hiding his smug smile as he stepped closer to her. Morgead stepped closer and closer until he was finally satisfied with their distance.

"Hmm?" she asked while her hand patted the ground so she could hold her garden hose.

Morgead leaned down and cupped her chin, tilting her head up. "That wasn't a nice thing to do."

Jez had a mischievous glint in her silvery blue eyes as she looked up at Morgead. But their distance was _slightly_ affecting her breathing. So she cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "Splashing my hair with soaped water wasn't a nice thing to do, either." She shrugged. "So we're even."

"Hmm," Morgead murmured and leaned closer, his lips brushing against her own _very_ softly. As if it was a feather . . . "But I don't like being even." With that said, Morgaed jumped back and sprayed her with water.

And he was _laughing_.

"You little . . ." Jez glared and aimed her hose towards him, spraying water at him too. She laughed gloriously when she saw that she soaked his upper torso. "Dickhead!"

Morgead glared, smirking sardonically. "Sorry but _that_'s not on my head. It's down here," he gestured towards the front of his shorts. "Get your male anatomy right."

She pressed her lips together and raised her weapon again. "You're going down, _Morgy_."

"Try me, _Jezebel_." Morgead grinned a bit riotously. And that made her little heart flutter.

Jez gave him a smirk before splashing him with water.

This went on for about twenty minutes until Morgead decided to tackle Jez on the wet green grass.

"Get _off_ me!" Jez ordered, although she was laughing delightfully.

"Never," Morgead said huskily as he pinned her wrists above her head with his large hand.

She glared, not necessarily hating the position—but not loving it either. "Well, you're gonna _have_ to get off of me some time."

"Which is not in the near future," Morgead answered with a small smirk. "I could literally just stay on you like this for the rest of the day."

"Unless I do something about it."

He cocked an eyebrow.

Jez smiled sweetly up at Morgead and pulled him down by his shirt, forcing him to lean down—closer—to her smiling face.

He thought that he was going to kiss her and he was already leaning closer (willingly) . . .

. . . until Morgead felt her knee gently yet firmly collide with his abdomen—pushing him off of her. He rolled over on his back, rubbing his abdomen because it actually _stung_ (not that he'll ever admit that to Jez).

Jez laughed smugly and jumped on top off Morgead, straddling him with her legs on either side of his waist. "So, how do you like being down there?"

"It doesn't seem too bad as long as you're on top and not anybody else." Morgead grinned boyishly.

She turned her head away—doggedly—while feeling a bit of heat rush up to her cheeks. "Well, whatever." That wasn't supposed to happen. Morgead was supposed to growl and roll them over and then they'll fight all over again.

Morgead acting like a perverted teenager was _not_ supposed to happen.

Maybe it was the heat that made him act like this . . . (or maybe it's the position they're in—but Jez wouldn't acknowledge that reason)

He cupped her chin with his forefinger and thumb, pulling her down to kiss her softly. "You better block your thoughts before someone hears it," he told her amusedly—immediately telling Jez that he _must_ have heard her thoughts about him being perverted.

Not that he minded.

Jez pressed her forehead against his and kissed him again. "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I'm like 9 minutes late in updating and my sister's in my room so I'm not gonna say much. LOL. But **thank you so much** for reviewing and placing it in your favorite and subscribing and reading—and just for touching this story or even considering reading it! Ahahaha. XD My sister's watching me right now so it's kinda awkward. T.T

To **TheSpiraloftheStairs**, ROFL! I know right! I was thinking of the same thing while writing that line about Delos "riding" *cough cough* horses! ROFL. Thank you for the review! XD

To **French Vanilla Kisses Mwah**, haha thank you so very much for the review! You're in luck 'cause James and Poppy's one-shot is soon.

To **kinanbon x3**, thank you for reviewing! :D I might update every day. :D

To **lamia vampress**, OMG thank you :D ROFL! I always tend to make Delos a horny ass vampire. HAHA. XD (My sister: What vulgar language .!)

To **RunOverTheRainbow**, thank you! :D I think I'm gonna go update every day. XD

My sister literally commented on how replied to each of you guys. That git. (My sister: *flips me off*)

ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoyed this and **thank you, thank you, THANK YOU so much** for reading/reviewing/faving/subscribing! One more thing…

**Review?** *hearts*


	3. Saving a Life

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World.

**Pairing:** Thea and Eric

**Summary:** Thea and Eric were taking a walk when they heard soft whimpers.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, we could go there too," Thea said, nodding eagerly with a small smile. "And we could go to—"<p>

_Whimper_.

Thea stopped, and so did Eric—although he was looking at her questionably. They were heading back to the mansion after taking a thirty-minute walk around a nearby park. It was just too hot to stay under the roasting, yellow sun.

She turned to her soulmate, rubbing her arm worriedly. "Did you hear that?"

Eric was about to shake his head when he heard the whimper. "That?" he asked, looking around for the source of the sound.

"Yeah, that." Thea looked around again. It sounded so feeble . . . so _faint_. And she felt like helping it. Whatever 'it' is.

_Whimper_. Then it sounded as if 'it' was scratching something. And then another whimper was heard. All of it sounded very weak though.

Eric grabbed Thea's hand and led her towards where he thinks the noise came from. "Maybe it's a puppy."

Her heart quivered in anxiety as she bit her lip. Eric led them to the alley (they were about to pass the alley before they heard the whimpers) with—Goddess, it _stinks_—tons of garbage bags and tons of rotten boxes. Thea cringed slightly. Eric breathed through his mouth.

"Stay here," he told Thea before cautiously stepping deeper inside the alley.

Thea nodded and reached out to touch his shoulder gently. "Be careful." It may be stupid to say that, but you could never be sure what's there to come . . .

She dropped her hand back to her side as she pinched her nose to stop the horrible smell. I hope there's no decaying body, Thea thought worriedly.

Eric glanced back with a playful grin. "I always am." Boy was he wrong.

Of course, fate decided to step in and make fun of Eric Ross. Once Eric had said that he's "always" careful, he bumped into a garbage can the second those words left his mouth. Eric groaned. "God, this smells."

Thea giggled softly. "And you say you're _always_ careful," she murmured.

"I am. Starting now," Eric stated with a small smile as he rubbed his arm (he's going to take a _long_ shower later).

Thea placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

_Whimper_.

She stopped giggling. The sound was louder. But it held some desperateness that she didn't hear before. Thea looked around for the sound, although she didn't step deeper inside the alley—even though she really wants to, as Eric slowly walked over towards the group of rotten boxes.

"Come on, buddy," Eric coaxed gently—loud enough so that 'it' could hear it. "Where are you?"

'It' whimpered again. Eric raised his eyebrows and held his breath before crouching down—close—to the smelly, old boxes. "Hey, buddy," he murmured, looking at the boxes. "Are you in there?"

_Whimper_. He heard some loud scratching noises inside one of the boxes. Eric glanced at Thea—and Thea was looking back at him. "Should I—?" He saw her nod.

"Just be careful," Thea reminded him, her eyebrows furrowing.

Eric smiled and exhaled the breath he had been holding for about a minute. He took another deep breath (because it just _stinks_ and he'd rather not breathe the smell) as he pushed the other rotten and smelly boxes off the box at the bottom—where the whimpers were coming from.

He opened the brownish yellow box and saw a shaking Yorkshire terrier puppy—_whimpering_.

"Oh my Goddess," Thea whispered. She felt the nervousness and weariness of the cute little puppy from where she was standing. And she couldn't help it. She ran towards them as Eric pulled the small puppy in his arms.

The puppy was a little furry black thing with mocha-colored parts here and there around its body.

"It's okay, little guy," Eric murmured as he stroked the soft fur of the terrier. The puppy cautiously sniffed Eric's hand and leaned away (probably smelled the scent of the smelly, putrid boxes he pushed off). Although the puppy _did_ burry its small head in Eric's maroon shirt.

"Come on, we should give it some food," Thea said, peering at the tiny puppy. Eric nodded and followed Thea out of the stinky alley. Fresh air smacked them in the face when they reached the hot streets.

"This little guy's a Yorkshire terrier," Eric said to Thea, softly petting the puppy's head.

It whimpered again. That made Thea worry. "Have you checked if it's okay?" she asked as they turned a corner.

His expression turned sheepish. "No, I haven't."

"Can we check if he has any complications?" Thea asked softly. She lightly stroked its soft fur. The puppy buried its head in Eric's shirt again as they walked slowly, continuing their path. "We should make sure that he's fine."

Eric agreed as they stopped by a wooden bench—near the mansion. Very near the mansion. They could already see the mansion's white walls. But they had to stop and see first if this little puppy is alright. Both teenagers sat down on the warm bench.

He pulled the puppy from his shirt and placed it in between them. The puppy barked softly at the hotness of the bench.

Thea, on the other hand, probed the puppy's mind—reminding her of the time how she and Eric first met.

_Calm down, little puppy_, she thought soothingly to the scared puppy.

_Ow! It's so hot on this bench_, the puppy thought, _and I don't know these big things. What should I do? I'm so scared_. The puppy whimpered again.

Thea pulled the puppy on her lap and subtly caressed his fur. _Don't be scared. We won't hurt you_, she continued to send calming thoughts to the puppy as Eric watched Thea with adoration.

She was really beautiful. Her warm brown eyes were so soothing and her soft blonde hair was tied in a low side ponytail. Eric scooted a little closer to her and the puppy—close enough that their arms were brushing against one another.

Soon enough, the once-scared little puppy calmed down and nuzzled its nose in Thea's hand. He nuzzled and licked it.

_She smells good_, the puppy thought happily as he pushed his nose deeper in her hand. _It beats the smelly stuff earlier_.

Thea giggled pleasingly. She turned to Eric—who was smiling at her—and she smiled back. "I don't think there's anything wrong with this little puppy."

"What do you want to do with him?" Eric asked, petting his little head. The puppy barked merrily.

"I want to keep him. But I don't know if we're allowed to," Thea said with a soft sigh. "Animals are afraid of vampires and such, after all."

Seeing her sigh dejectedly, Eric _knew_ that Thea wanted the little pup as much as he did. "Who knows, maybe we could convince Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah to allow us this one time." He pressed his lips on her cheek. His lips tingled as her cheek tingled warmly as well.

"Maybe," Thea agreed, smiling as she lifted the little puppy in her hands. "In the meantime, let's feed him first."

"And, at least, give him a name right?" Eric asked, chuckling as the puppy barked and slightly struggled in Thea's hands.

"I guess so," she murmured and placed the puppy in between them again. It was so _small_. And so _cute_. And so, so _adorable_.

He barked energetically and rubbed his nose with a small paw.

"Aw, he is _so cute_," Thea said with a huge smile. She wanted to squeal so badly.

Eric chuckled and patted the puppy's head. "What should we call him?"

"I don't know . . ." Thea murmured, gazing down at the puppy on her lap. She glanced back up at Eric. "I think _you_ should give him the name. I mean, you were the one who rescued him . . ."

"But you were the one who heard him first. And if you haven't heard him," Eric paused, "then I wouldn't have found him."

Thea smiled, watching the puppy bite her shirt with its small teeth. "We can name him together."

"Hmm, how about Max?" Eric asked, looking up at the sky and squinting.

"No. Something that relates him to him. Or to us," Thea murmured thoughtfully.

"Box?" Eric asked amusedly. "I mean, we found him in a box . . ."

"Or . . . how about . . . hmm, let's see . . ." Thea trailed off, still thinking of a name.

"Theric?" Eric asked, smiling at the name. "A mix for Thea and Eric."

Thea laughed, a blush forming on her cheeks. That was sweet of him to do. And say. "Maybe." She let the puppy play with her finger. "For now, it'll do. I think."

"So, Theric it is," Eric said with a grin. He softly nudged the puppy's head, chuckling. "I've gotta agree that he _is_ adorable."

Theric's tummy growled and he barked cheerfully as he wagged his tiny tail.

"Aw," Thea cooed and hugged Theric to her chest. "He's hungry. Let's feed him." Theric snuggled gladly in her arms.

Eric chuckled and stood up, pulling Thea with him. "Let's go and feed him then."

She looked up at Eric's sweet face. His eyes were a deep green with gray flecks in them—and she just got lost in them. Without her knowing, she was already leaning closer. Her eyes were closing as she got nearer and nearer . . .

Eric wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pressed his lips on her soft ones, squishing Theric in between them.

Theric whimpered when he got squished in between his two new friends (probably owners).

"Oh, right," Thea mumbled, leaning back on her heels with a blush. "Let's go Eric."

Theric nudged her chest. Eric laughed.

"And, of course, Theric."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** WOOOOO! I updated four hours before midnight! *happy dance* Anyways… **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVES/SUBSCRIBINGS **(is that a word? O.O)**!** I love you guys so, so MUCH! I'm gonna go start the next one-shot after I post this on FFnet. Sorry if I got carried away in writing this (I think this is my longest one-shot, so far)…but the puppy is SO CUTE. And Thea and Eric are SO ADORABLE. Speaking of Theric (the cute, adorable puppy), just search up "Yorkshire terrier puppies" and BAM. There you go. XD

*clears throat* Okay, well, **thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou SO MUCH! ***hearts*

I will update tomorrow… or, if we're lucky, tonight. DUN DUN DUN… o(^O^)o

And last but definitely not the least…

**Review, please?** *hearts* :D


	4. Swim Suit Shopping

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World.

**Pairing:** Ash and Mary-Lynnette

**Summary:** Ash takes Mary-Lynnette swim-suit shopping.

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Ash murmured as he looked around for sexy bikinis Mary-Lynnette could fit into. He pulled out a stringy one. A dark blue, stringy one. "How about this one?"<p>

Mary-Lynnette glared at Ash and shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Ash smirked, shrugging. He placed the bikini back in the holder. "Suit yourself." He advanced towards other . . . kinky racks of bikinis. Other girls giggled as they glanced at Ash, not really minding a hot guy looking through racks of kinky _bikinis_.

She followed him, crossing her arms. "Honestly, Ash. Do you expect me to wear those?" Mary-Lynnette gestured towards the bikinis with a nod of her head.

"For me, yes," Ash replied coolly as he pulled out another one. This time, it was bit more modest (because it wasn't _stringy_). It was a tube top—a white, ruffled one—and, well, you know the rest. "I can imagine this on you, Mare. Take it."

"Over my dead body," Mary-Lynnette said, shaking her head. "I'm not wearing any of those." She turned her back on him as Ash continued to look for a good-looking swim-suit for his Mary-Lynnette. "I'll be in the tankini sections if you need me."

Ash smiled amusedly, glancing behind him as he watched Mary-Lynnette walk over to the tankini—such a modest section, he noted—part of the store. _I always need you, Mare_, he thought to her—earnestly.

Her heart fluttered at his voice and words. _You know what I mean_, she replied as she pulled out a dark blue tankini. This is _perfect_. She gripped the swim suit in her hand.

_Look what I found,_ Ash thought to her as he grabbed a swim suit from the holders.

_Hmm_, Mary-Lynnette replied, glancing behind her—squinting at Ash.

Ash was grinning in a boyish manner, cocking an eyebrow as he held up another two-piece swim suit. It was dark green. _So how about it?_

It actually looked pretty.

On other girls, anyways.

Mary-Lynnette wasn't sure if it will suit her. So she shook her head. Ash sighed and (sort of) pleaded with his eyes. _At least _try_ it on . . ._

She noticed that his eyes changed colors. It switched from green to dark orange—_challenging_ her to try it on. Her blue eyes stared at his eyes for a moment before shrugging—it's the least she could do. _Fine. But if I don't like it, we're not buying it._

Ash smiled, his eyes turning blue. _Excellent._ He winked at her and Mary-Lynnette smiled back. She walked towards him—and Ash met her halfway.

"Fitting room?" he asked Mary-Lynnette, handing her the swim suit he picked for her. Ash glanced at her tankini. So Mary-Lynnette-like.

"Where else?" Mary-Lynnette asked, smirking a bit.

It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Ash answered it anyway.

"My room or yours?" Ash asked playfully as he followed Mary-Lynnette to the fitting rooms. He was about to go in the girl's fitting room—but Mary-Lynnette shot him a warning glance.

"Ash," she said as she turned around to face him, "this is the _girl_'s fitting room."

He gave her a disarming smirk. "I know."

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes, lifting a hand to pat his chest (also gently pushing him away). "Which is why you should wait out here."

"But I want to see you," Ash argued, looking at the dark green swim suit then back at her.

She smiled apologetically. "Maybe if I buy this . . . but I don't know." Mary-Lynnette shrugged.

Ash sighed. "Alright, alright. All I could do now is hope for the best that you _will_ buy that swim suit." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "By the way, which are you trying on first?" he asked.

Mary-Lynnette stepped back and raised the dark green bikini. She saw him raise his eyebrows amusedly, so she quickly said (with a slight blush); "To get this over with."

"Uh huh," Ash murmured as he slowly scratched his cheek with his forefinger.

He was thinking of doing something—and Mary-Lynnette knew it. Well, she didn't know _what_ he's planning but she knows that he's planning to _do_ something. She gave her soulmate one last warning glance before entering the girl's fitting room.

Ash smiled sweetly at her and leaned on a wall, thinking whether or not he should do whatever he's planning.

And, in the end, he did.

First, he swiftly but steadily pushed the rack of clothes (the ones that the customers didn't like or fit into) with his foot so that he sent it rolling out of the fitting rooms entrance.

_Crash_.

And crashing into another rack of clothes (in which he didn't intend to happen). But it was worth it. Things happen for a reason, after all.

Second, now that those people are gone—he can walk in the girl's fitting room without getting noticed. Everyone else without a mind like his are fretting over the rack that "randomly" crashed into the other clothes' rack.

Ash walked in with a triumph smirk on his face. He heard giggles under a few stalls in the fitting room. And he heard _lots_ of zippers zipping up. He faintly wondered if he could be the one to unzip Mary-Lynnette's pants . . . nah.

He was _certain_ that his M'lin would be mad at him for sneaking into the girl's fitting room while there's a commotion outside (not that she'll know that . . . well, not yet).

_Hey M'lin_, Ash thought to her, quietly walking deeper inside the girl's fitting room. Goddess, it smells so . . . _feminine_. He smirked. _What stall are you in?_

_Hmm, why are you asking?_ Mary-Lynnette asked, pulling the dark green bikini-underwear up her legs. She pulled the bikini top a bit lower, blinking as she looked at the large mirror. It actually looks good on her! Not that she'll ever wear this in public.

Knowing that she's never going to tell him what stall she's in, Ash decided to follow his instincts. Or rather, follow her scent.

Her scent. Her sweet, sweet scent that easily distinguished her from the other females in this room. Her wonderful scent that effortlessly drifted towards him, making it so fucking simple to locate her.

Ash stopped at the last stall in the mini hall of the fitting room. _Open your door_. He stared hard at the stupid wooden door that was blocking his way.

_What—?_ Mary-Lynnette stopped her thought as she saw the reflection of his shoes on the mirror. Her eyes widened slightly. God, he's going to get in trouble if someone found out that he's in here . . .

He caught her thought and smiled a bit. _Then let me in_.

With an instinctive gulp, Mary-Lynnette turned around and unlocked the door, pushing it open and quickly pulling Ash inside her small stall. "What the hell are you thinking?" she whispered furiously.

Ash whistled lowly as he looked her up and down—appreciatively. Mary-Lynnette blushed, although she was still glaring at him. "I wasn't thinking about anything." He stepped closer and she automatically stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was right when I said it suits you," he nodded to himself with a smug smile.

"Ash," Mare whispered. "Be quiet if you want to stay in here."

He grinned and pretended to zip his lips. His luscious lips.

Realizing what she just said, Mary-Lynnette shook her head. "What am I thinking? Of course you can't stay in here. This is the _girl_'s fitting room." She lightly punched his shoulder before hastily bringing her arm back on her chest. "Go."

Ash stepped closer and she stepped back—and _damn_. She was already on the wall. Stupid small stall.

He smirked and placed his elbow on the wall beside her. "Not a chance. Well, not yet anyway." Ash tilted his head to the side. "So, how do you like the swim suit?"

"Ash," a breath, "you've got to get out of here if you don't want to be banned from this shop," she whispered, her breathing slightly ragged.

He leaned closer, his perfectly sculpted face just inches from hers. His eyes were dark violet now and his lips just a mere inch from hers.

"Ash," Mary-Lynnette whispered again, her breath mingling with his.

He gave her a small smirk before finally pressing his soft lips on her warm ones, placing his other elbow on the wall so that he could kiss her more properly. Ash pushed Mary-Lynnette harder on the wall, his tongue gently brushing her lower lip.

Mary-Lynnette didn't open her mouth and simply shut her eyes tightly, being the stubborn girl he really loves.

Ash, being the guy that he is, slightly pressed his hips against hers—earning a tiny gasp from Mary-Lynnette. He was ready to kiss her deeper—more passionate, really—but Mare pulled away, a bit breathless.

"Honestly, Ash," she whispered, running a hand through her hair. Her cheeks were flushed.

He smiled in a boyishly. "Buy this swim suit. It looks great on you." Ash leaned back on his heels, stepping back. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Mm, maybe I should buy you a hat to match your outfit."

"Shh, be quiet," Mary-Lynnette whispered and reached out to put a hand over his lips.

Ash kissed her hand, pulling it down with his larger one. "I _am_ quiet."

"No you're not—_Ash_!" Mary-Lynnette whispered when he pulled her to him. His hand felt so warm against the bare skin of her waist . . . she just wants to . . .

"I just love how you always say my name in such tempting ways," Ash murmured amusedly. His violet eyes glinted mischievously as he slid his hand up to her top. He tugged it softly.

"Ash . . ." Mary-Lynnette whispered, her hands on his lean chest as he played with her top. Teasingly pulling on it and running his fingers lightly on her bare skin.

"You should buy this swim suit. You know why?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you could easily tease me like this?" she guessed, looking up at him with her electrifying blue eyes.

"Well, _that_ and because I could easily _touch_ you like this," Ash said with a small smirk.

Mare blushed and glared (she was secretly enjoying it but she'll never confess that). "More reasons why I shouldn't buy this swim suit."

"Your loss," Ash replied. Although he was thoroughly disappointed that she wouldn't buy the swim suit. He heard—with his heightened senses (insert smugness of tone)—people slowly cleaning up the mess. He bent down and kissed her swiftly. "I'll be out now before someone _really_ catches me and decides to prohibit me from this store."

"You shouldn't even be _in_ here," Mary-Lynnette whispered and pushed Ash out of her stall. He warily looked around before winking at her and jogging back out of the fitting room.

When Ash got back out, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed—he watched the people push the clothes' racks back in their places. He sighed. He might as well help them since he _did_ make that commotion (on accident, of course. He only planned to push the rack away until it collided with that other one over there).

By the time he leaned on a wall, after attempting to help the employees (the staff told him they could handle it), Mary-Lynnette had already emerged from the fitting room.

Ash raised an eyebrow and began walking beside her. "What did you pick?"

Mary-Lynnette kept staring ahead, nonchalant. "The dark green one."

"Ah," he murmured with a small smile, "So you liked it?"

"Apparently." Mary-Lynnette avoided stepping on the discarded clothes on the floor. "What happened here?" she asked Ash, sending him a glimpse.

"A commotion," Ash replied, not quite hiding a smirk.

"This doesn't involve you, does it?"

"Probably . . ."

"Oh _Ash_," Mary-Lynnette said, sighing. She didn't seem to mind though. Well, not much.

Ash only gave her a charming grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YESSS! I updated! ^_^ I think THIS is my longest one-shot (in this story) so far. LOL. I just kinda got carried away. But it didn't seem like I got carried away… O.O sorry for the wait! I wanted to work on this much more earlier but I was just so BUSY today. Fate is such a bitch to me sometimes, you know? Like, when I'm planning to do something that I've been anticipating for…for about DAYS now, fate just makes other plans for me to delay my plan. Plus, I kinda got distracted by tumblr (sorry about that…). T.T But yeah. At least I updated, right? Sorry if it's like not THAT descriptive (I'm hungry and I just ran out of time)… who knows, if I read this later in the morning (its midnight at my area right now) I might decided to rewrite it! Only after I finish with the other couples of course. ^_^

ANYWAYS, HAHA. **Thank you guys for the reviews**! And for liking the Theric puppy/thing. Even though I know SOME of you think it's cheesy… BLAME ERIC! LOL. Kidding. I _am_ cheesy (LOL you know who you are XDDDD or who you all are…[if someone chooses to call me cheesy too] XD). Cheesy and corny are the same right? O_O Doh! *Homer Simpson imitation* I can't think much when its midnight.

**Thank you, thank you, thank you guys for the reviews!** And I don't think if I'll be able to update tomorrow 'cause I'm going to the mall to visit Borders (I can't BELIEVE that Borders is closing!). I'm going to kiss that bookstore goodbye tomorrow. *sniff* I hope I don't cry.

One very last thing for this one-shot…

**Review?** o(^O^)o


	5. Milkshakes

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World and the song late in this one-shot (I'm not saying what title the song is…but you guys can guess).

**Pairing:** James and Poppy

**Summary:** Poppy tells James that she wants to make some milkshakes.

* * *

><p>"Jamie," Poppy said and nudged his side. They were sitting on stools in the kitchen near the counter.<p>

"Yeah?" James asked, looking through a newspaper.

The pixie-like vampire pushed a magazine in front of James. She pointed at a strawberry milkshake picture. "Doesn't that look good?"

He glanced down at the picture and nodded, turning back to the newspaper. "It does."

Poppy smiled and hopped off her stool, pulling out a blender and plugging it in.

James took a glimpse behind him before twisting on his stool to watch Poppy pull out ingredients. He noticed that the ingredients were for making . . . milkshakes. He smiled amusedly. "Milkshakes?"

She nodded, beaming at her soulmate. "You want one?"

"I'll pass," he replied. "Although I'll watch the process if you don't mind."

Poppy giggled softly and placed the ice inside the blender. "I don't mind at all, Jamie." She turned the blender on, crushing the ice.

He watched her intently, hearing her hum softly.

"Can you turn the radio on, please?" Poppy asked as she pulled the lid off the blender. She placed some vanilla ice cream in it. And then some light cream. And then some strawberries. And then poured half a cup of milk.

Poppy frowned and looked over her ingredients. She was forgetting something . . .

"Hey James?"

James already opened the radio, trying to find something good to listen to. He should really suggest techno music for these DJs . . . he looked up. "Hmm?"

"What else am I missing here?" Poppy asked, gesturing to the ingredients on the other counter.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging as he found a fairly good station.

Poppy bit her lip and turned back, gazing at the blender. "Now what did I miss?" she asked herself, heaving a soft sigh.

_Buzz_. _Buzz. Buzz_.

"Damn," she heard James mutter. "How did this bee get in here?"

_Buzz. Buzz._

"Oh! Now I remember," Poppy exclaimed as she walked over to the fridge. She grabbed the honey. How in the world did she forget about the _honey_? Maybe she should thank that bee. And James.

_Buzz_—!

_Swat_.

The copper-headed vampire blinked and looked behind her. Poppy was surprised to see that James had swatted the bee (with a fly swatter). She pouted a bit. "And I was about to thank you and the bee . . ." She sighed, a bit dramatically. "And the least I could do for that little bee was set it free because it helped me remember my forgotten ingredient—in which you haven't helped out with."

"I don't know how to make milkshakes."

"Well, you could've guessed."

"We both know I won't get it right." He peeled the squashed bee from the fly swatter and placed it in the trash can.

When James had his back on her, washing his hands in the sink, Poppy stuck her tongue out at him before hastily putting the honey in the blender. She pushed the 'On' button and listened to the radio as James sat back on the stool and continued reading the newspaper.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
>And they're like;<br>It's better than yours  
>Damn right<br>It's better than yours  
>I could teach you,<br>but I have to charge_

"Huh?" Poppy mused aloud as she listened to the song. Such odd lyrics.

James chuckled, knowing exactly what Poppy's confused about. "Don't ask me."

"Darn," she muttered and continued to listen to the music. Poppy grabbed a cup and waited for one more minute.

_They lose their minds  
>The way I wind,<br>I think it's time._

_La-la la-la la  
>Warm it up<br>La-la la-la la  
>The boys are waiting.<em>

Poppy raised her eyebrows at the lyrics (she figured that she missed the other words since she was talking to James) and glanced at James—who looked like he was hiding an amused smile.

"Why did you pick this station?" she asked him, pushing the 'Off' button on the blender.

James shrugged, his gray eyes still amused. "Thought we'd listen to something new. I can't find any techno stations."

"But . . . I don't understand this song," Poppy murmured quietly as she took the blender in her small hands and flipped it over. The strawberry milkshake began oozing down to the cup. "Not _much_, anyways."

He laughed and closed the newspaper, putting it aside.

"What's so funny?" Poppy asked. She left the blender in the sink.

"Nothing," James answered, watching Poppy walk over to sit beside him. He heard her slurp her freshly-made strawberry milkshake.

"I don't get it—the song," she said. "I mean, is it talking about milkshakes?" Poppy asked and drank a few, huge gulps of milkshake.

"I don't know. I barely paid attention. However, I _was_ paying attention to you," he said with a small grin.

Poppy blushed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. God, her lips were _cold_. "I—my lips are freezing."

"Well, you're drinking a strawberry milkshake, what do you expect?" James chuckled amusedly again.

"But it's _summer_," Poppy argued halfheartedly.

"That didn't make sense," he pointed out.

Poppy huffed, crossing her arms. "My lips are cold," she repeated, wiping her almost-numb lips once again.

_La-la la-la la  
>Warm it up<em>

James smirked and leaned closer, cupping her chin with his forefinger and thumb. "You want me to '_Warm it up_'?" He gently breathed on her nearly-wintry lips. "It was part of the song."

Poppy was holding her breath, her green eyes gazing at his gray ones. "Please do," she murmured.

Without hesitation, he captured her lips in a heated kiss as Poppy closed her eyes and tangled her small fingers in his soft, light brown hair.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
>And they're like;<br>It's better than yours  
>Damn right<br>It's better than yours  
>I could teach you,<br>but I have to charge_

I still don't understand this song, Poppy thought in the back of her head as she continued to let James kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So… you guys know that song? I DO! LOL. xD Hence, why its IN this one-shot. Anyways, how do you like it? It's kinda short 'cause I'm ran out of time today to do so and schtuff. But yeah. XD I visited Borders today. Got all dramatic. *sniff* I hope a bookstore would replace its place in the mall! And I bought a book from Borders (the last thing I bought from that store/company…*tears*)! It's called "Daughters of the Moon". My sister already read the "Secret Scroll" part of the series but I haven't read any of it. But ohmygawd. I am going to miss that bookstore so much. D":

And to **starr1095**, me too! Now I can't hang out in there while my parents go around the mall. :"( also, thank you for the review!:)

To everyone else, **thank you thank you thank you guys for the reviews! And for subscribing, for faving! For…reading! XD THANK YOU!**

Sorry if this one is a bit late (I just finished it right now and I should be off to sleep)! But I hope you liked it! ^_^

Of course, the last but never the least in my one-shots…

**Review?** *hearts*


	6. Promises

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World.

**Pairing:** Thierry and Hannah

**Summary:** A guy grabs hold of Hannah while she roams around a flea market.

* * *

><p>Hannah tugged Thierry's sleeve.<p>

He glanced at his soulmate with a small smile. "Yes?"

The flea market was fairly crowded. He didn't know why Hannah wanted to go here, but Thierry didn't complain. Escaping the mansion to spend a day with his Hannah was too irresistible to refuse. Even if they're just going to the flea market to buy "something"—he just can't let this opportunity slip.

She stepped closer, so the people around them could move more easily. "Um, I'm going to head off around the stores over there," Hannah said while pointing at the stores at the far end.

"I'll come with you," Thierry said, clasping her small hand in his larger one.

Hannah shook her head, slipping her hand out of his. "No, it's fine."

"I insist."

"Really, Thierry. It's fine," she said. "I need to get something. I'll meet you . . . there," Hannah said and pointed at the middle of the flea market. "Okay?"

Thierry repressed a sigh and nodded. "I'll just wait there."

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Thierry." As an apology and promise, Hannah pulled him down by the collars of his polo shirt and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I promise to hurry up."

Thierry smiled against her soft lips. "Take your time. But _do_ call me when you need something."

"Promise," she murmured before kissing him again. Hannah beamed up at him, swiftly passing him as she squeezed through the crowd.

He didn't know that Hannah was going to buy him a present. He didn't know that Hannah wanted to spend her saved-allowance (which wasn't very much) for _him_. He didn't know any of that.

Because if he did . . . then Thierry would just insist on bringing _her_ out for dinner or giving _her_ something.

Not that she doesn't appreciate it or anything.

But Thierry has been sweet and so, so nice to her every time they're together—and she just wants to give him something in return.

Hannah glanced behind her, checking to see if Thierry was still watching her. Although the funny part was; she _knows_ he's watching her. Hannah could feel his heated gaze. The feeling made her shiver for only a tad bit.

As she rounded another corner, she felt a different pair of eyes on her. And it was definitely _not_ Thierry's.

Hannah fidgeted nervously, walking briskly to a shop. It was a shop for . . . for _gifts_. Ha! Jackpot!

Now let's see, she thought (keeping her thoughts blocked since Thierry could easily read hers) as Hannah fingered a thin, rusty bracelet, what should I get Thierry?

"How are 'ya today, miss?" the vendor asked with a toothy grin.

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" Hannah asked with a small smile of her own, her blonde hair gently flooding down her shoulder.

"Good, good," she heard the vendor murmur. She could also feel that the young vendor stare at her birthmark. The strawberry-colored birthmark on her cheek left cheek. She _knew_ that the young man wants to know what happened to her cheek, but Hannah was too busy looking for the perfect present for her soulmate.

"Say . . ." Hannah started, surprising the vendor (he was too intent looking at her left cheek), "Do you know what gift I should give my boyfriend?"

" . . . Huh?" the vendor asked, confused.

Hannah blushed slightly, shaking her head. "Oh nothing." She continued to carefully look around the secondhand goods.

The vendor blinked, finally processing her question in his brain. "Er, what's he like? Your boyfriend, I mean."

She smiled involuntarily. Just thinking about Thierry . . . "He's . . . he's really sweet and smart. And very, very nice. To me . . . he's perfect." Hannah sighed softly—_dreamily_.

The vendor chuckled and watched his customer survey other secondhand goods. "You must really like him."

"Oh yes," Hannah murmured, her gray eyes twinkling. "I love him so, so much."

"Ah . . . well, I think I've got something for the two of you." He held up his forefinger to excuse himself as he disappeared to the other side of his shop. Hannah nodded, patiently waiting for the kind vendor.

A minute later, the young vendor handed Hannah a small, golden Victorian locket. It was really . . . pretty and elegant. And it looks so . . . _perfect_. "A locket," he paused and slightly squinted, "I think it opens up."

"Let's try," Hannah murmured as she twisted something on the side of the small locket. After a few seconds, the locket opened with a quiet _pop_. "Cool," she breathed. Hannah looked up at the vendor and smiled widely. "Thank you. This is perfect. How much is this?"

"Yes, and you can place two pictures in there." The vendor nodded towards the locket, grinning toothily. "Oh and I'll just give you half the price since you're such a sweetheart." Hannah smiled gratefully (she only bought fifty-dollars with her). "Twenty-five dollars."

Hannah pulled out her fifty-dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to the young man. "Thank you very, very much."

"No problem, miss," he answered happily as he handed Hannah her change. "Have a nice day!"

"You too," Hannah said, putting her money inside her pocket. She took the same way she did—when she realized her mistake. She felt that . . . _feeling_ again. When a pair of different eyes—eyes that feels _dangerous_—strayed on her form again. She gripped the locket tighter in her hand.

She gulped and was about to round the same corner when _someone_ grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark corner. No, not a corner. A backdoor.

Hannah shrieked—but her shriek was muffled by the rough hand on her mouth. They already disappeared through the back door.

"Let _go_ of me!" Hannah yelped when the person wrapped an arm around her chest. She gasped. That—that _groper_!

_Thierry!_ She called out to him—with voice and mind. Hannah gripped the locket tighter, wishing that she slipped it in her pocket (it was ready to slip out of her grasp!).

"Such a pretty face," the man said as he pushed Hannah against a bricked wall in a hidden corner. Does this place have twenty-million corners, or what?

Now she could see the man. And the man was . . . _buff_. Strong. Muscle-y. He smelled of alcohol and such. And he had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Get _off_ of me!" Hannah shrieked in a futile attempt. _Thierry . . ._

The man grinned wolfishly at her, pinning her wrists above her head with a large (ugly) hand.

"Let go of her," a deep, warm voice said from behind the man.

"Thierry," Hannah breathed as the man glanced behind him.

"What the hell do _you_ want?"

"Let go of her," Thierry repeated, his dark eyes menacing. He took a large step towards them.

"And what will you do about it, little guy?" the stupid man asked.

Thierry's lips twitched, a deep frown on his face. "I will render you unable to biologically maintain life." In other words, Thierry will kill this man (despite the promise he made to Hana; but killing this man _should_ be an exception because this man is about to fucking _rape_ Hannah).

"Nerds. I never liked people like you," the man commented. Although there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

Thierry smirked, his lips curling as his fangs extended—only for a bit. "And I never liked people like _you_ either."

The man blinked and spat at the ground before freeing Hannah's wrist. He glared at Thierry. "Whatever." He brushed past Thierry—and Thierry could faintly smell the fear from the man.

"Don't make this mistake ever again, you fool," Thierry told the man. "I might end up losing what control I have left."

The man spat at the ground again and walked away angrily.

"Thierry," Hannah breathed again. She gulped slightly and ran eagerly towards Thierry, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Are you hurt?" Thierry asked, looking her over.

Hannah shook her head and pulled him close again. "I'm sorry that happened."

"You shouldn't be. _That_ bastard should've been apologizing," Thierry murmured. His blood was pumping with need. Need to punch something. To _punch_ that shithead who dared to rape his Hannah.

Hannah could feel the stiffness of his muscles. She could feel the strain that he was feeling through their bond. So she pulled him down and kissed him soundly, lacing her fingers in his soft, blonde hair.

Thierry slowly pulled away from Hannah when he felt something hitting his neck. It was a bit cold. It was _some_thing. He gently grabbed her left wrist and pulled it in between them. He cocked an eyebrow. "What's this?"

She looked dazed. But when Thierry asked a question about the locket in her hand, Hannah blushed a bit. "It's a present."

"Oh? From who?"

"From me," she answered. Then looked up with her beautiful gray eyes and a coy smile. "It's actually a gift for you. From me."

An involuntary—yet happy—grin touched his lips. "You shouldn't have. But thank you," he murmured, opening his palm as Hannah dropped it in his hand. "Thank you, Hannah. I love it so much."

"And you can even put pictures in it," Hannah added delightfully. "We could put our pictures there."

Thierry grinned and examined the golden Victorian locket. "I shall cherish it. Forever."

Hannah blushed, shuffling her feet. "I'm glad you like it."

"I _love_ it," he corrected as he pulled her in his arms. "I love _you_. Thank you, Hannah."

"I love you too," Hannah mumbled against the fabric of his white polo shirt. "And you're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HEY GUYS :D So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? O_O oh and did you guys like the "I will render you unable to biologically maintain life" shiz? I DO! I got it from a manga called "Love so Life". It's a SUPER cute manga. XDDD The guy who said that (Seiji) is SUPER hot and SUPER funny in his own adult ways. ROFL. xD So yeah, anyways **THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! And for subscribing to this story and for faving this story! :D**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**

And I apologize if this one-shot isn't as good as the others…I just…I'm tired. xP I MIGHT re-write/edit this when I finish the other couples. Speaking of other couples, there are…THREE left. Which means three more chapters to go!

Ahhh, Mom just told me to go to sleep (thought she gave up on it…guess not)! So yeah, **thank you **for everything you've done for this story guys!

**Review?** :D


	7. Stupid Fly

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World.

**Pairing:** Galen and Keller

**Summary:** Galen and Keller open their window when a "stupid fly" flies in.

* * *

><p>Keller flipped on her tummy, her slightly damp hair sticking to her forehead.<p>

God, it was _hot_. She was tempted to pull her shirt off and just lay down on the cool sheets of their bed.

"You want me to open the window?" Galen asked, his voice drifting from the floor. He was laying on the floor since Keller was twisting and turning on the bed.

"That would be nice," Keller answered, her voice muffled by their pillows.

Galen pushed himself up from the floor, heading towards their window. He unlocked it first, then pushed it up easily—a soft, warm breeze blowing through his golden-blonde hair. He whistled lowly. "Sweet, sweet air."

Keller laughed at his comment and stayed down on the bed. "It's such a bother that our air conditioner broke a few hours ago. The heat is _really_ getting to me."

"I know," he answered, nodding in agreement as he dropped back down on the floor. His back was on the cool feel of the floor as he spread his arms and legs in a starfish position—a position Galen recently began to love.

Keller sighed and twisted again, this time turning on her back. _Damn_. The once-cool sheets were _warm_ now. Damn, damn, _damn_. "Where's the sweet air you mentioned?"

"Gone," Galen answered with a sigh. He shifted into a sitting position and leaned his back on the side of their bed, his legs were stretched in front of him. "Although with _you_ in here, I still consider the air I'm breathing sweet."

Keller smiled, staring up at the ceiling. That was sweet. _He_ is so sweet. She just loves how he's so poetic . . .

_Buzz._

Their ears perked up at the sound.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, slowly sitting up.

"Of course I did, Raksha," Galen answered as he glanced behind him, looking at Keller amusedly.

Keller rolled her gray eyes, ignoring his answer as she looked around for the source of that sound. Of course, they knew it was some kind of bug—since bugs are the only ones who make those sounds . . . right?

_Buzz. Buzz._

"There," Galen murmured just as Keller spotted the little . . . fly.

"Flies. Never liked them." Keller crouched forward, her knees digging in their soft bed as her hands supported her upper weight.

The prince grunted in response, his green eyes watching the fly move around their room. "Catch it?"

"Isn't it our specialty?" Keller replied, crawling on their bed until her hand gripped the edge.

_Buzz_. _Buzz. Buzz._

She jumped, aiming at the fly, and opened her hands before closing them tightly—thinking that she caught the fly. Keller landed on the cool floor with a soft thud, her bare feet taking the impact.

_Buzz_.

"F—"

_Buzz. Buzz._

"Stupid fly," Keller growled. It was buzzing near her _ears_. Not only do they _not_ have air in their room—but they also have a _fly_ in their room. How nice.

_Thud_—!

_Buzz. Buzz._

Galen rubbed his head at his failed attempt. He hit his left elbow on the floor (not that it hurts or anything).

His soulmate laughed, staring at him through the corner of her eyes. "Unsuccessful as well?" she asked.

The prince shrugged his broad shoulders, smiling. "Apparently."

_Buzz_.

They attempted a few more futile tries for the next ten minutes—until finally, _finally_ the fly landed on their bed.

_Buzz. Buzz_.

Galen and Keller exchanged looks. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"On three," he told her with a sly smile.

"Two . . ." They stepped closer towards their bed, legs bending slightly so they could jump easily.

"One," they said together before jumping on the bed.

They expected to catch the fly. They expected to land gracefully (yet deadly) on their bed. They expected to laugh it off and mock the fly.

But no.

Reality was actually bad. Because they didn't catch the fly, they didn't land "gracefully (yet deadly)" on their bed, nor did they laugh it off and mock the stupid fly.

Oh no.

The fly flew away from the bed, a nanosecond before they touched it. And they got tangled in their sheets, with Galen (surprisingly) on top of Keller. And now, they're just staring at each other, a bit awkward at their position.

"Did we get the fly?" Galen asked softly, untangling his legs from hers—but still not getting _off_ of her. Not that minded. She never will.

Keller shook her head, just staring up at him. Him and his beautifully sculpted face. His green eyes were gentle and a bit dark as he watched her face, staring at her, tracing her features. His golden-blonde hair was a bit disheveled as he leaned down—oh so fucking slowly.

"That's too bad," he murmured, his breath touching her marginally parted lips.

Her black hair was spread all over her, framing her beautiful face. Her gray eyes seemed a bit dazed as she nodded her head, agreeing with him. Her lips . . . pink and full—appeared to be unintentionally sensual.

"You think we should try to catch it again?" Galen murmured, slipping a hand under her head and lacing his fingers in her silky, long hair.

"No," Keller answered quietly, gazing up at him intently. "We should just . . . _stay_ like this." She placed a hand on his cheek, pulling his face closer to hers.

Galen smiled gently, closing the small distance in between them. His other hand slid down to her waist, gently gripping it as Keller grasped his nape with her free hand—pulling him closer to her.

Their lips molded together perfectly. Keller's eyes closed on their own accord while Galen added some pressure on her lips—tenderly forcing her lips to part.

_Buzz_.

Galen pulled away, chuckling softly at a fuming Keller underneath him.

"Stupid fly," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! So what do you guys think of this one? I must go to sleep now so all I've gotta say is **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU GUYS DID FOR THIS STORY! ^_^**

And I apologize if there were mistakes and such in here, but I'm super tired. It's like…dawn right now. And I've gotta go wake up early for tomorrow 'cause my family and I gonna meet some people—or relatives (I think). So yeah…

ANYWAYS, **thankyou, thankyou, thankyou a bunch!**

**Review **Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ?


	8. Ice Cream

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World.

**Pairing:** Gillian and David

**Summary:** Gillian and David bought ice creams but Gillian's ice cream falls to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Thanks David," Gillian said as she took the cone from David's hands.<p>

"No problem." David smiled down at his soulmate.

She grinned up at him and licked her mint ice cream. The ice cream sort of lifted up from her cone. Gillian giggled softly and licked it again.

"Something funny?" David asked, cocking an eyebrow as they walked towards a bench. A shaded bench. Thank God.

"Nothing . . . it's just that," Gillian paused and raised her ice cream before licking it so the ball of cold ice cream would lift up. She lowered her hand. "See?" She smiled. "I like it when that happens. I play with it."

The witch was being honestly innocent—but David, on the other hand, wasn't.

He was thinking of her tongue. Licking that _ball_ (you catching up with his thoughts?) of ice cream, lifting it up with her pinkish red tongue.

_Splat_.

Gillian gasped and looked down at her mint ice cream. At her melting mint ice cream on the hot pavement. "Aw."

David watched quietly before handing extending his arm towards her, chuckling softly. "No worries. We could share."

She blushed and looked up at him through her blonde bangs. "I'm sorry," Gillian apologized, gesturing at her already-melting mint ice cream on the ground, "for that."

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling and shrugging it off. "Here," David paused, "but I don't know if you like the mousse flavor."

"I like anything and everything. Well, no—that's not really true . . ." Gillian trailed off and leaned forward, her warm lips just an inch away from the cold ice cream. She stared up at him, her violet eyes asking him if he was sure.

Because sharing food with another human being is a _very_ intimate act. Therefore, it shouldn't be taken lightly.

And she loves him. Gillian Lennox loves David Blackburn and he loves her too.

David grinned at her. "Go ahead and eat it if you want to."

Gillian smiled brightly at him and licked the mousse-flavored ice cream. "Yum," she murmured to herself, continuing to lick it.

He watched her amusedly. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair was growing now, the tips of her hair slightly brushing her shoulders—her subtle shoulders. Her violet eyes are bright and so, so innocent. Her lips—God, her lips are just so soft and . . . rosy.

She pulled back, using her scrunched up napkin to wipe her mouth. "Oops, sorry," Gillian apologized, blushing. "I probably had too much."

"It's okay," David shrugged. He handed her the ice cream. "I'll buy one again later."

"Are you sure? I promise to pay you back for the ice cream later."

"Definitely sure." He took her hand and pried her fingers apart, wrapping them tightly around his cone. "And you don't need to. But if you do, just letting you know that I won't accept it."

"But—"

"No buts," David teased.

Despite her "menacing" glare, Gillian smiled and pulled the ice cream towards her mouth. She nibbled on it, licked it, and finally bit into the ice cream. This went on for the next five minutes.

David leaned on the cool bench (they were shadowed by a huge tree beside them), watching Gillian with his brown eyes. "You like it?"

"I _love_ it," she said, crunching the bits of sugar cone in her mouth. She swallowed it dryly. "They're very yummy." Gillian bit the cone again. "I'm going to buy more of this flavor next time."

"I agree with you there."

Gillian grinned before finishing off the sugar cone. She blushed and smiled coyly at him. "Thanks for the ice cream. I mean, ice cream_s_."

"Anytime." David winked at her.

She grabbed his large hand in both her small ones. "I'm going to buy you that ice cream." Gillian grinned. "As my thank-you to you."

He smirked, placing his other hand on her petite waist as he pulled Gillian closer beside him. David freed his other hand from her tiny hands and gripped her chin in between his forefinger and thumb. "A kiss would be fine."

Gillian got lost in his eyes. Just as he got lost in hers.

"You're alright with that . . . right?"

"Of course," she whispered, already leaning closer. Their breaths were mingling together. And she just _had_ to lick her lips (Jill didn't want David to kiss her with _dry_ lips!).

So David just pressed his lips on hers—just wanting to _kiss_ her. Kiss her so badly.

He licked her lips—which tasted like mousse and a bit of mint, by the way—as she hesitantly opened her mouth. David was already slipping his tongue in her slightly parted lips when—

"Horny teenagers."

Gillian jumped back, lightly pushing David's face away from hers with the heel of her hand. She was blushing. Really, really red.

He repressed a sigh to whoever ruined the moment (and later found out that it was a lonely man who despised public distractions involving couples).

"I-I . . . we shouldn't do that in public." Gillian covered her face with her hands, one violet eye peeking through the space of her fingers. She was still flushed.

David laughed softly. He licked his lips. "We should suggest a Mousse-and-Mint flavored ice cream to the ice cream makers," he mused loudly, winking at her once again.

Jill simply blushed, biting her lip to prevent a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HEY GUYS! Sorry if this wasn't a Rashel x Quinn fic, but at least you know who's gonna be the pair in the last chapter! Right? Well, if not…then I suggest you list down all the couples I've done so far and then figure out who I haven't done yet. Or better…just read my apology (2nd sentence of this A/N note…) and you'll find out who. ;)

ANYWAYS, **thank you, thank you thank you guys **for everything that ya'll done for this story! ^_^ I appreciate it LOTS! :D

To **Jennison Silverye**, thank you so much for the review! I enjoyed reading it. :D

To **musicbaby2013**, I'm sorry if I just replied to your review right now…but I got the Daughters of the Moon from Borders (although that company's gone now). So I guess…Barnes & Noble? Maybe they have it. If not, well, there are other small book sections in Targets and such…and thank you for your review!

Ahh, sorry guys if I haven't answered your other questions (if you posted a question in your review)! I need to go now. Like seriously. So I hope you enjoy this! One more chap to go! :D

**Review?** **Thank you, thank you, thank you!** *bows head gratefully*


	9. Sunscreen

**Dog Days of Summer**

**. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Night World.

**Pairing:** Rashel and Quinn

**Summary:** Quinn puts sunscreen on Rashel's back.

* * *

><p>Rashel sighed and rubbed her bare feet on the soft, green grass.<p>

They were outside so they could get some fresh air. Take a little break from all the work and training they've been doing. Plus, it's _summer_!

Quinn was lying down beside her, his arms folded behind his head as he stared up at the blue, blue sky. The sun was shining brightly—and hotly—down at them. But it was a good thing they were lounging under a tree. With a small, handy bag (with water bottles, etc.) and a navy blue picnic blanket under them.

"This is nice," Rashel murmured quietly to Quinn, watching the birds flying above them.

"Really nice," he agreed softly, glancing up at Rashel with his dark orbs.

She was so breathtaking. Her dark, black hair was long—she (finally) wore it loose—and very silky. Her green eyes were keen and bright as she watched the birds land on the grass before taking off to fly again.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just staring." Quinn grinned and looked back up at the sky.

After three minutes of just lounging under the tree, not doing anything, Rashel's shoulders slumped slightly as she turned to Quinn.

"I can't stay like this. I need to do something."

This time, Quinn cocked an eyebrow amusedly. "Why _can't_ you stay like this?"

"I just can't." She stretched and curled her fingers repeatedly. "I need to do something. Like . . . like _run_. Or . . . or walk. Just something."

"How about some ice cream?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But eating ice cream is doing something," Quinn pointed out, slowly propping himself up with his elbows.

Rashel pursed her lips. "True. But I don't want to eat right now. I want to . . . do something," she repeated—almost inaudibly. She's been repeating that line for, what, three times now? God, she must be really desperate to do something (even if she can't think of anything to do).

"I think you're used to working and training everyday that your body just doesn't want to stop the routine," Quinn concluded thoughtfully.

"Probably."

Quinn smiled charmingly at her. "Which is why you _need_ a vacation. I'm gonna have to talk to Thierry about this—"

"No—don't do that." Rashel shook her head, sighing. "I need . . . this. I need to do things to actually be at ease." She placed her hand on his head, gripping his hair firmly—but, as an afterthought, she ran her fingers through his silky, black hair. She sighed again. "God, maybe I _do_ need a vacation . . . but I don't know." I enjoy our training too much, she added privately.

She thought of how slick their bodies were against each other. How warm—_hot_, really—he feels against her skin. How ragged their breathings were. How they have those _very_ close hand-to-hand combats. She just _loves_ it.

Everything was well until Quinn decides to voice out _her_ recent—not blocked—thoughts.

"So you miss how slick our bodies are—with sweat—huh?" Quinn mused. Very amused.

Rashel turned her head to the side, her cheeks heated. She stopped running her fingers through his hair and simply flicked his head with her fingers.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Quinn continued as he pulled himself up in a sitting position. He smirked at his soulmate.

"Well, you're wrong. Because I don't miss it." She lied.

"Don't lie to me, Rashel." Quinn was smiling now. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Rashel to his chest. "Don't lie to me," he murmured huskily in her ear.

"I'm not," Rashel mumbled. An unintentional shiver went down her spine as Quinn placed a hand on her flat tummy, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"You just did."

She sulked and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head to the side again.

A positive for Quinn.

Because she (accidentally) gave him more access to kissing and nipping her neck. Her soft, soft neck.

Rashel's muscles stiffened because . . . well, with his lips on her neck and his hand rubbing her stomach—who _wouldn't_ go rigid in this situation? She gulped dryly. "Quinn . . ."

"Hmm?" he murmured, sliding his lips down on her shoulder. She was wearing a white tank top (despite his efforts of coaxing her to wear a _tube_ top) and—

Her skin was a bit red.

Quinn pulled his lips away from her shoulder. He glanced at her pleased face. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were halfway closed.

"Your shoulders," he started, watching her eyes blink as she pulled herself away from the brief _pleasing_ moment, "are a bit red."

Rashel blinked again. "Oh." She realized that her lips were still a bit parted and shut her lips. Only to open them again. "Oh."

"Why is it red?"

"I didn't put any sunscreen yet. And remember how we helped Lupe and Nilsson with some things before getting here?" Rashel asked, running a hand through her hair. "Well, yeah. After more than half an hour under the blazing sun, my unprotected skin got red." She shrugged. "No big deal."

Quinn, however, was looking at her shoulders. "Did you bring any sunscreen?"

"I don't know. Check the bag," she said, nodding to their small bag.

Quinn lay on his side, stretching his left arm as he reached for the bag (which was on the other side of Rashel).

"You could've helped me . . ." he trailed off once he got the bag. He pulled himself up again and opened the bag with a quiet_ zip_.

"You should've asked then," she replied monotonously. Although they both know she's teasing him.

"Huh, I should have," Quinn murmured as he tried to find the sunscreen. Vampires don't need those kinds of crap. They heal quickly, after all. Well, unless they weren't damaged by wood or fire . . . then vampires are pretty invincible.

"I don't think I brought it," Rashel said when she noticed that Quinn had been looking for more than a minute now.

"Well you need it. So I'm pretty sure you brought it." He continued to search for the sunscreen.

"I might have forgotten—"

"Found it," Quinn announced and pulled it out from the bag. He gave her a look. "Who knew that this bag had so many inside pockets?"

Rashel simply smiled, shrugging it off. "Thanks." She opened her hand, extending it to Quinn with her palm facing upwards.

Quinn shook his head and winked. "_I_'ll put it on you."

She gave him a look that clearly said; 'Don't do anything sly, John, or you'll regret it.'

"I won't do anything," he said with an innocent smile. An innocent yet sensual smile. "Now come on. Turn on your back—"

"But the shoulders are fine. Just the shoulders are fine."

"Nonsense." Quinn pulled Rashel in between his legs and placed a feather-like kiss on her shoulder. "But you can stay like this."

She sighed in relief. She thought that Quinn was going to make her take her top off—but Rashel knew he wouldn't do that. Well, not in public . . . he _did_ try to persuade her in doing such stuff in their room (not that she minded).

Quinn squeezed some sunscreen on his hand as he gently rubbed it on the tip of her bare shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders in slow circles before sliding his hands down her arms—hearing _and_ feeling Rashel suck in a shaky breath. Her back was pressed against his chest as she sat in between his legs.

This is such a tempting position to do . . . _stuff_.

But Quinn had self-control (surprisingly). Hell, he was surprised that he didn't carry her and ran to their room to do "stuff" right now. So, as shocking as it may seem, Quinn actually has some domination over his needs and desires.

Once he had finished putting sun block (and running his hands) over her shoulders and arms, he tugged the hem of her tank top—_pushing_ it upwards. Exposing her skin.

Well, her back really.

But still. It made him want to _touch_ her. Everywhere.

"Quinn—"

"What?" he asked, squeezing more sunscreen on his hand. Quinn applied it on her smooth back, forcing the top upwards again as he rubbed the substance on her. He was massaging her. Sensually.

Rashel made a small, kitten-ish noise. And he growled lowly in her ear.

He likes that noise. No, not _like_. He _loves_ that sound.

It was so appealing to his ears. He pushed the top higher, showing him the back of her dark gray bra. Quinn smirked involuntarily, his dark gaze on her bra as he lightly pulled on it, running the tips of his fingers on her bra.

"Oh God," he heard Rashel mumble. Her breathing was ragged. And they weren't even training.

Quinn chuckled. "You like that?"

She didn't answer, biting her lower lip. That damn bastard. After claiming that he "won't do anything" . . . _preposterous_. Especially in _public_. It would be fine if they were in their room—but they're not! What if something happens while they're here enjoying? What if someone sees them? It really won't be a big deal, but . . .

"John," she whispered.

A low growl emitted from his throat again. His hands were still on her back, rubbing her skin.

"Can we continue this later?"

His hands stopped. Quinn placed his chin on her shoulder, glancing at her. The tips of his hair brushed her cheek. "You actually want to do that?"

"Well," she turned her head, blushing again. Rashel didn't want to admit it, but she actually wants to continue whatever they were doing a second ago.

Quinn chuckled. "Alright, later then. Maybe _you_ can put sunscreen on me . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: LAST CHAPTER! ^_^ Ya'll won't have to see updates from this story ever again! xD Unless I surprise you guys (which might never happen…but who knows?)! So yeah. **THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D **I'm gonna miss working on this story and forcing myself to write even if I'm so tired. LOL. I love you guys so much and **thank you thank you for EVERYTHING that you've done for this story**! I know I just said that a few sentences ago, but still. It's true. And I just want to **thank you guys so much**! ^_^

And I'm gonna make more one-shots in the future. Or maybe like…those two-chaptered stories for some couples. I was even planning a story for Hannah and Thierry (I reread the best parts of Soulmates and fell in love and inspired all over again)! But I don't know. I still haven't updated in my VD story so I'm kinda screwed right now. BUT HAVE NO FEAR, CESCA WILL BE HERE! Well, I don't really know. If I don't update in a 2 days or so…then my relatives are here.

**TheSpiraloftheStairs**, I hope you feel better Eve! And thanks for the reviews!

, THANKS SOPHIA! LOL. Your first review is very entertaining! XDD "Circle Pervert." CP. Hmm… LOLOLOL.

**lamia vampress**, thanks for the reviews! Your reviews are super fun to read! XD

**Chosen-Angel-Lunar**, HAHAHAHA! I giggle when I think of an old man grumbling "Horny teenagers"…I'm glad you liked that xD Thanks for the reviews!

**ItBeLaura3**, ~poke~ you like James. ^_^ I just realized that ~slaps self~ Thanks for the reviews!

**kinanbonx3**, thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing to each chapter! Well, I think you did. But yeah. Thanks for the reviews!

**LoveTheNight**, Awww thank you! I would literally hug you right now. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**RunOverTheRainbow**, thank you so much for the reviews! :D

**starr1095**, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them ;)

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE OTHERS THAT I HAVEN'T MENTIONED! o(^_^)o **I was actually planning to thank each and every one of you but I'm so tired.. Forgive me! *bows head apologetically* Maybe next time I'll just thank you guys personally (by PMs of course) and spam your inbox or something…

I'm just so tired right now…so yeah. The last word for this story…

**Review?**


End file.
